<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number Eight by BbluePparadise16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406625">Number Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16'>BbluePparadise16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Romance, Sparrow Academy, Superpowers, new life, number eight - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request by jasminweasley from Tumblr: "Could you make a Diego Hargreeves x reader where she is number 8 and her power is elemental? Where she is part of the Sparrow Academy and she is the caretaker of the greenhouse there. When she meets Diego she falls for him and him for her, but Lila gets there and starts a fight with the academy’s"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Number Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another typical day for Y/N. Waking up, eating breakfast with her family, reading books, and eating lunch with her family again. Then, Y/N and her siblings would go to their separate ways. Her siblings will train as always with their father guiding them while she will hang out in their greenhouse since she volunteered to be the caretaker. Her dad thought it would be a waste of time for Y/N to undergo unnecessary training since she had already perfected her elemental powers. According to him, taking care of the greenhouse can relax her senses which is true.</p><p>She stopped in front of the door of the greenhouse after seeing the door was unlocked. She inspected it closer and speculated that it was opened by using a knife. <em>A really sharp knife.</em></p><p>Y/N entered slowly inside the huge greenhouse and gasped at what she saw. A shaggy haired man sitting by the apple tree with cores of apple surrounding him. It looks like he already ate four of it.</p><p>
  <em>I know him!</em>
</p><p>When their eyes met, the stranger stopped eating the apple in his hand. Y/N saw him grabbing a sharp knife from his waist. She used her powers to stop him from doing so.</p><p>The stranger struggled in his position. His eyes widened before speaking up in a deadly voice, “What did you do to me?”</p><p>Y/N walked towards him before sitting down in front of him. She pointed up in the sky as she smiled, “Sun casts a shadow on you. I control your shadow. And now, you can’t move.”</p><p>He scoffed, “You can just kill me right away. Why are you hesitating?”</p><p>
  <em>Probably because ever since I saw you in our house, I grew interest of you. And now that we’re face to face, I can’t help but get nervous.</em>
</p><p>Of course, she won’t say anything like that. She shrugged coolly, “One advantage of having elemental powers is to be able to identify the type of energy inside people. If they are good, then their energy is light. If they are bad, then their energy is dark.”</p><p>She continued, “When you and your siblings suddenly appeared in our house, I sensed six light energy.”</p><p>He hesitantly asked her, “You sure there’s only six?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why?” She saw how his face changed into a sad one as he looked on the ground. She wanted to find out more about this but she decided not to press him.</p><p>Releasing him from her grasp, she stood up. She turned around to walk away. She let him do his own thing. He can test her by throwing knives at her (of course, he will lose). Or he can just simply walk away as if nothing even happened. <em>I hope he’ll stay though.</em></p><p>She heard rustling behind her so she assumed that he stood up. “Why should I trust you?”</p><p>She turned around to look at him again with a smile on her face, “I didn’t say anything about trusting me. But I know you need help.”</p><p>“You’re the number eight of the Sparrow Academy, right? How would I know you’re on our side?”</p><p>Y/N thought about her next words very carefully. “I didn’t say anything about choosing sides. I’m just pointing out that you either let me help you and your siblings or you don’t.”</p><p>And that was the start of their friendship.</p><p>Every day, Diego will sneak in the greenhouse to talk to her. At first, it was just for a trick. According to Allison, she saw how Y/N looked at him when they first saw each other in the house. It was obvious that she likes him. His siblings want him to seduce her so they can have intel about the Sparrow Academy. He was hesitant at first because of his ex-girlfriend (sort of), Lila. But he had no choice since they do really need an intel.</p><p>Days passed and they grew closer. Y/N found out about the difficulties Diego and his siblings have went through. A distant father, death of a sibling who turns out to be her sibling as well but alive, the two apocalypse and Lila, of course. She was heartbroken when she discovered that Diego might still like Lila since he was the last one who talked to her. But then, she moved on from it since the only thing she can do know is to listen to him.</p><p>Diego learned a lot about Y/N as well. Reginald Hargreeves turned out to be a harsh father who wants his children to train every single day until the perfected their powers. Y/N has perfected hers since she was 18 years old.</p><p>There are times that they will spend their entire afternoon just talking under the apple tree. Just asking each other about their day or their past. Then Diego will assist her on taking care of the greenhouse.</p><p>There are days they’ll train together. Diego helped her with combat skills in case she can’t use her powers. It really came in handy, though.</p><p>In just a few weeks, Diego knew he fell in love with her. It can’t be helped. He loves how beautiful her smiles can be. And how threatening they can be if she wants. He loves how she has a balanced perspective of life. Y/N never really takes sides because she would only do what is right which is a perfect fit for his vigilante personality. He also loves how sarcastic she can be. He decided that he needs to confess to her as soon as possible.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Today was another afternoon of going to greenhouse and talking to Diego. They had been successful on doing this in secret for about a month now.</p><p>Entering inside the greenhouse, Y/N spoke up, “Hey, Dad let me cook before coming here so I got grilled cheese sandwiches. I made seven of it actually in case you’re hungry.”</p><p>Locking the door behind her, she looked at her friend sitting down beside the apple tree with his back on it. It was obvious that he didn’t hear her.</p><p>She whistled, “Yoohoo, Diego? Everything alright?”</p><p>And with that, Diego quickly looked at her before standing up. He ran towards her in a hurry. He grabbed the brown plastic bag filled with grilled cheese sandwiches and put them on an empty table on his right.</p><p>He took both of her hands in his, “Look, I have to say something to you, okay? So, I need you to listen to me very carefully.”</p><p>Y/N nodded as she felt her heart quickened its pace.</p><p>Diego suddenly felt that this was a bad idea to do but he knows that he would always feel this way every time he’ll try to confess. So he took a deep breath and said, “I lo… l—lo…”</p><p>Her expressions softened at this as she pulled one of her hands out of his grasp to settle it in on his cheek. She knows about his inability to state his feelings whenever he’s vulnerable. He told her about it.</p><p>She caressed his cheek with her thumb as she smiled at him, “Remember what your Mom told you to do. Think of the words you’d like to say and they will come out of your mouth.”</p><p>Diego let out a small smile at her. He followed her instructions and closed his eyes for a second before opening them to look at the most beautiful eyes he’d ever looked at. “I love you, Y/N. I’ve been in love with you for quite a long time now. I know we just met a month ago—“</p><p>She tried her best not to smile too much at his confession as she put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking, “Diego, I don’t know why you’re being such in a hurry about this.” She tightened her grasp on his hand, “We have the entire afternoon.”</p><p>Diego’s heart melted at this but he knew he got no time to reflect on it. “I still have something to reveal to you. And I want you to know that no matter what I said, it was all just in the past.”</p><p>This made Y/N nervous but she just nodded and listened to him. Diego revealed the true intentions of him sneaking in the greenhouse. He told him about the plan his siblings thought and using her as a bait.</p><p>They were now sitting down in the ground beside the apple tree with their hands linked together. Diego can see the shock in Y/N’s eyes so he held her hand tightly to catch her attention.</p><p>She looked at him with narrowed expressions, “How can I be sure that everything you just said is true?”</p><p>Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her for a few seconds on the lips before pulling away again. He whispered as he watched her face turned to red, “Still better if I get to kiss you much longer than that but we have no time. Any second now, my siblings will be here.”</p><p>Y/N cleared her throat to recover from the kiss, “Wait, your siblings will be here?”</p><p>“Yeah. Vanya said she spotted Lila with the briefcase in front of the abandoned building we’re currently staying.”</p><p>“And this briefcase is the one you told me that supposedly lead you back in your own universe.”</p><p>Diego nodded as Y/N connected the dots. “But why the greenhouse?”</p><p>“The building we’re staying at is close to the town and this one is secluded. Five already sent a message to her to meet us here.”</p><p>Y/N hummed, “Okay, then.”</p><p>Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of them where five people came out. She immediately recognized all of them.</p><p>A long haired man gasped as he saw the brown plastic bag, “Oh my God, are those grilled cheese sandwiches I’m smelling? Five, can you teleport those to me?”</p><p>“Go get them yourself, Klaus.” The seemingly youngest among them all glared at him.</p><p>Klaus pouted before turning to her right, “Vanya, can you use your powers to give them to me?”</p><p>The short girl chuckled at him before her skin turned into a pale color as well as her eyes. The bag suddenly went towards Klaus.</p><p>“Thanks, sis!” Klaus thanked Vanya before looking at his left, “Luther, catch!” He brought out one sandwich and threw it at the tallest man in the group.</p><p>He caught it in his hands before eating it. He turned around to look at his sister, “Allison, this is delicious. You should try some.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Don’t be rude! She made them!”</p><p>Klaus and Luther looked at Y/N with widened eyes.</p><p>Diego rolled his eyes, “Yeah, my girlfriend made those for me.”</p><p>“Your girlfriend?” They all said in unison which almost made Y/N laugh.</p><p>“You got a problem with that?” They all shook their heads, showing their own ways of saying no.</p><p>“Good, because we have no time dilly-dallying. Lila will be coming here soon enough with the briefcase,” Diego stood up, pulling Y/N on her feet as well.</p><p>Allison asked, “Five, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Five put his hands in his pockets as he explained his plan, “Knowing Lila, she will teleport her way inside the greenhouse. According to Klaus, she can only copy and use one power at a time. That’s still a theory but we are all willing to test that by taking her out altogether. But in case she was able to copy all of our powers at once, Y/N will be our last resort on stopping her.”</p><p>Y/N’s eyebrows arched, “Me?”</p><p>Diego whispered to her, “We are planning to include you in this, if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>She smiled at him, “Of course! Anything to help you go back to your own universe.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Diego told her.</p><p>Their love stare at each other was cut off when Five asked her with his usual judgemental and threatening voice, “Why should I trust you on this?”</p><p>She smiled sarcastically at him, “Let’s just say, I would’ve just killed you right after you got out of your portal. I don’t know if Diego told you but when we first met, he wasn’t able to move because I controlled his shadow. I can do the same thing to you right now and cut your life support by stopping the air entering your lungs, Five.”</p><p>Five and Y/N stared at each other to test one another. No one was trying to get in between since they know that Five can be a psychotic person but he just really cares on who to include in his plan besides his siblings.</p><p>Five chuckled, breaking the stare to look at his brother, “Glad you found her, Diego.”</p><p>Diego can’t help but smile at this since Five rarely compliments him or anyone actually.</p><p>After they discussed the plan, Y/N proceeded on disappearing into the thin air. Lila then arrived with a briefcase in the greenhouse in a portal just like what Five said.</p><p>The siblings attacked her at once but they were all deflected when Lila released a powerful sound wave that made them all get thrown away. Copying Vanya’s power was enough to defeat the siblings.</p><p>She then appeared in her human body which surprised Lila since she wasn’t expecting the Umbrella Academy will have a member of Sparrow Academy in their side.</p><p>Before she could move, she took control of her shadow and made her stop breathing. The siblings watched in amazement as they realized how threatening Y/N could be as their enemy.</p><p>Tears trailed down on Lila’s cheeks as she tried it harder to breathe. She wanted to put her hands on her chest but she can’t move. With her small strength, she managed to let out, “D…Diego..”</p><p>As if on cue, Diego walked closer to her until he was right in front of her. He glared at her as he karate-chopped her on her neck, making her unconscious. Y/N let go of her so she fell down on the ground.</p><p>Allison and Klaus ran back towards the group, “We got the briefcase.”</p><p>The siblings began to be excited. Five motioned them to gather in a circle while he took hold of the briefcase.</p><p>Y/N then realized what was happening. This was the last day of her meeting with Diego. He and his siblings were never meant to be in the same universe as hers. They can love each other but they can never be together.</p><p>As Luther put Lila on his shoulders since they all decided to let her in the same universe as theirs, Diego looked at the woman standing beside the apple tree. He told his siblings to wait for him before running towards her.</p><p>He grabbed her hands, “You should come with us?”</p><p>“Come with you? But I belong here. This is my universe, after all.”</p><p>Diego wanted to convince her. “But you’ll be happier with us. You even said that your family is distant. But if you’re with us, we can show you what a family truly is. I mean, we’ll try.”</p><p>Y/N chuckled at his last statement, “Because all of you are emotionally unstable?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>They all let out a good laugh before silence enveloped them again. Suddenly, Klaus spoke up, “You can be our Number Eight if you want!”</p><p>Y/N’s heart melted when she saw the siblings smiling at her as if they were waiting for her as well. She felt someone tightening their hold on her hands so she looked up to see her boyfriend, “Come with us, Y/N. Come with me.”</p><p>And for the first time in her life, Y/N felt ready to leave the cruel place she lived in to be with new people who can show her what family truly means. Maybe it was a lot better there. She doesn’t know. But if it means that she can be with Diego forever, then she knows what she should do.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll come with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).</p><p>Feel free to tell me your opinions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>